


Cold Without You

by Lozza342



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Biting, Bottom Iwaizumi Hajime, Domestic, Finger Sucking, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Kindaichi Yuutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza342/pseuds/Lozza342
Summary: Hajime almost jumps out of his skin when one minute he'd been alone and the next, warmth steps up to his back. He hums softly as arms curl around him and he watches his boyfriend in the mirror as he nuzzles into his hair.This is exactly what he loves about lazy mornings, barely in the bathroom before Yuutarou has him right back in his arms.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kindaichi Yuutarou
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952602
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Cold Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Finger Sucking
> 
> So I finally finished day 1 a day late, I have none of the other days done yet, yay!
> 
> Full list of upcoming Kinktober fics [here](https://twitter.com/loz342/status/1312139672550662144?s=20)!

Hajime almost jumps out of his skin when one minute he'd been alone and the next, warmth steps up to his back. He hums softly as arms curl around him and he watches his boyfriend in the mirror as he nuzzles into his hair.

This is exactly what he loves about lazy mornings, barely in the bathroom before Yuutarou has him right back in his arms. 

"You left me cold," Yuutarou mumbles into his hair, his hands traversing his stomach and up to his chest. Hajime chuckles, reaching a hand back into Yuutarou's messy bedhead as he begins pressing kisses to his neck. 

Hajime couldn't ask for more, the way Yuutarou's wet lips leave trails on his sensitive skin, his fingers dancing over his chest. "Sorry honey," Hajime replies, petting his hair, "I had to get up at some point." 

Although Yuutarou pouts against his skin, Hajime knows he's not really mad, he just wants an excuse for this. 

Yuutarou moves one hand up Hajime's neck to his face, finding his plump lips. Running fingers over them, they begin to tingle. Hajime sighs, parting his lips, and Yuutarou takes the invitation. 

Fuck, he's gotten so bold, Hajime can't deny him. It's clear to him now, when Yuutarou presses him a little harder against the sink, his morning greeting isn't as innocent as it had seemed. Yuutarou pushes his fingers into his mouth, hooking them on his tongue and feeling it up. 

Hajime's mouth waters at the intrusion and he sucks on his fingers, pushing his tongue between the digits while he pushes his hips back against Yuutarou's. A moan vibrates against his neck as Yuutarou grinds into him, Hajime can feel the hardness of his cock against him… He gets so easily turned on. 

"Don't leave me again," Yuutarou says, lips pressed to his ear. It's not much of a threat as it seems, his voice breathy and desperate, but Hajime will humour him… if only because having a roll in the sheets on the occasional morning sounds perfect. 

Hajime wants to reassure him of that, but he can't when Yuutarou starts thrusting his fingers into his mouth like he would his cock. Hajime sucks lewdly on them, swallowing around them. He has no shame how he drools around them, either, wanting to drive Yuutarou wild. 

"That's it, you need them nice and wet." Yuutarou whispers into his ear, teeth grazing against it. It makes Hajime shiver, knowing what's coming. 

Once Yuutarou is satisfied, and perhaps a little impatient with the way he rocks against him, desperate for friction, he pulls his fingers out, leaving Hajime with drool all down his chin. 

Yuutarou wastes no time grabbing his boxers to pull them down, exposing his ass. He flushes as there's a moment of stillness as Yuutarou looks at him, forehead falling to his back. "Fuck, I just want to bury my face in it." 

Hajime blushes as he laughs, scratching Yuutarou's head affectionately. "C'mon, you know you want to pound it, too." 

"Fuck, yeah I do." Yuutarou groans, finding flesh on his shoulder to latch his teeth into as he slides his fingers to Hajime's hole, slowly pushing in his first finger. Hajime moans as the first finger slides in, each knuckle stretching his rim further. He grips onto the edge of the sink, brows drawn at the burn of pleasure-pain of being stretched out. 

Slowly, Yuutarou adds a second finger. He's so thorough, curling his fingers and scissoring them, lessening the burn until there is none. "You're so tight…" He comments, slowly pushing the tip of his third finger. He moves back, pulling Hajime's hips up to give him a better angle before he thrusts all three in. 

Hajime's moans echo off the bathroom walls, then he's silenced by more of Yuutarou's long fingers, thrusting in with as much mercy as the ones in his ass and hitting the back of his throat. "You look so good, Hajime," Yuutarou says, sucking another mark into his shoulder towards his back, somewhere only he will get to see. 

Eyes watering and overwhelmed with the need for  _ more _ , Hajime thrusts back against Yuutarou, whining around his fingers to get him to hurry up and fuck him. 

It works as Yuutarou pulls his fingers out of Hajime's ass with a low growl, his rim clenching suddenly on nothing while his mouth still gapes, dripping with saliva around Yuutarou's fingers. Hajime listens to the obscene sound of Yuutarou slicking up his cock, no warning until Yuutarou thrusts inside of him, stretched out enough that he can thrust directly into the hilt. 

Yuutarou always leaves Hajime so full. He kindly gives a moment to let him get used to it, grinding his hips against him as if he could thrust in further. Hajime can't get a word out around Yuutarou's fingers. He whimpers desperately around them, shifting his hips to get him to move. Slowly and deliberately, Yuutarou obliges, rocking slowly while he chokes him on his fingers. 

"That's so hot," Yuutarou moans, slowly increasing the pace. It's impossible not to, he's clearly just as needy as Hajime. Tears join the mess on Hajime's face the more he struggles to swallow, choking and sucking on his fingers while he imagines they're Yuutarou's cock. 

With Hajime’s hip firmly in his grasp, Yuutarou becomes rougher, giving him hickeys and bites over his shoulder blades while he pounds into him. It’s never been any different, sex with Yuutarou, it’s always been mind-numbing. Shutting his eyes to focus on the feel of Yuutarou’s cock stretching him out, hitting his prostate effortlessly, Hajime curls his hand around his own neglected cock, precome dripping down the length. He can’t possibly warn Yuutarou how close he is, moans still muffled, but so in sync, Yuutarou can tell, curling his arm around him to wrap around his own hand, squeezing tightly as he speeds up his powerful thrusts, the satisfying slap of his balls against his ass echoing in the bathroom. “Close, huh?” He asks, panting against his skin, “Me too, Hajime…” 

Hajime’s knuckles turn white with how hard he grips the sink, fucking up into Yuutarou’s tight hand while pushing back against his cock until he cant hold it, when Yuutarou teasingly presses his thumb to the tip of his cock on a particularly rough thrust. With a muffled cry, Hajime comes  _ hard _ , all over the sink and the floor, his knees almost giving out from beneath him. Luckily Yuutarou catches him, grinding out his own orgasm inside of him with teeth embedded into the nape of his neck. 

A smooth tongue soothes the painful bite as Yuutarou withdraws his fingers, using both hands on Hajime’s hips to slowly guide himself out. Thoroughly worn down, Hajime struggles to twist around in Yuutarou’s hold, sliding his arms around his shoulders to kiss his lips. “OK you’ve convinced me…” He says, panting, “But the next time you leave  _ me _ alone, don’t think I can’t get just as creative…” Hajime warns, playfully biting his lip as he pulls back. 

Yuutarou gives him a lopsided smile in acceptance of his challenge, his arms fitting perfectly around his waist. “I’ll think twice about breakfast in bed tomorrow, then,” Yuutarou teases, pulling Hajime away from the sink and walking him to the bedroom, “At least rejoin me for a bit?” 

Hajime rolls his eyes as he gives in to the puppy eyes Yuutarou pleads with, going willingly back into bed and beneath the now cold covers with a warm body, leaving the mess in the bathroom a problem for later. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please support me by commenting!


End file.
